


dear tommy

by obrienslahey



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrienslahey/pseuds/obrienslahey
Summary: newt's letter but differentor; newt finally admits that he's in love with thomas





	dear tommy

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i'm sorry if it's a mess but i wrote this in like 10 minutes in geography class,, anyway enjoy (don't cry)

Dear Tommy,

This is the first letter I can remember writing. Obviously I don't know if I wrote any before the Maze, but even if it's not my first, it's likely to be my last.  
I want you to know that I'm not scared. Well, not of dying, anyway. It's more forgetting, losing myself to this virus, and leaving my friends and you behind, that's what scares me. So every night I've been saying their names out loud. Alby. Winston. Chuck. I repeat them over and over, like a prayer, and it all comes flooding back.  
It's the little things, like how the sun used to hit the Glade at that perfect moment right before it dipped beneath the walls. I remember running the Maze with Minho, and the taste of Frypan's stew. Gosh, I never thought I'd miss that stuff so much.  
(By the way, don't ever ask what's in it!)  
And of course, I remember you. I remember the first time you came up in the Box, just a scared little Greenie who couldn't even remember his own name. I remember the first conversation we had, when I made fun of you for tripping and falling. Although the joke was on me in the end, seeing you look so confused was totally worth it.  
I know it's not fair to tell you about this when I'm probably going to die soon, but I need to know that I've said it, Tommy. I need to make sure I die knowing I've told you this.  
I never had time or freedom. I was never able to figure out my feelings because they simply weren't important. My entire life - at least, what I remember of it - has been about getting out of the Maze. And you changed all of that. Not only did you succeed to help us get out of the Maze, but you also gave me the time and freedom to think about the feelings you also succeeded to give me. I don't know how you did it, but after knowing you for a few days, I'd already developed the biggest crush on you, and it's only gotten worse. It's gotten to the point where I can say that I love you, both platonically and romantically. I don't know how it's possible, but it's true, and I need you to know that. Even before I knew I liked you, I trusted you with my whole heart. From that moment you ran into the Maze, I knew I would follow you anywhere. And I have. If I could do it all over again, I would, and I wouldn't change a thing. And my hope for you, Tommy, is that when you're looking back, years from now, you'll be able to say the same. The future's in your hands now, Tommy. I know you'll find a way to do what's right. You always have.  
Take care of everyone for me. And please, take care of yourself. After everything you've been through, you deserve to be happy.

Thank you for being my friend Tommy

Goodbye mate,

Newt <3


End file.
